


At the Copa

by imaginarycircus



Series: Black Lace Panties [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Crack, Disco, Gay Bar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/529355">And then...</a> inspired by comment thread chatter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Copa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [springwoof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springwoof/gifts).



> Is it dumb to write a coda to your own fic? IDEK. I did it anyway.

Once again it's all Kono's fault. "Come on. Just give it a try. It'll be fun!" And of course Steve agreed. 

Danny glares at the pink cocktail in front of him. This bar doesn't serve anything that doesn't come in pink. If they were any less subtle everything would be covered in gold lame and feathers. Actually, everything is covered in gold lame and feathers. 

"Are you going to drink that with the power of your mind?" Steve nudges him and Danny turns his glare on Steve. He dressed the part--well, he let Kono dress him. Why? Fuck if Danny knows. Steve is wearing a clingy wife beater and low slung jeans. He's got the tiniest bit of smudged eye-liner on and if Danny has to watch another random dude eyefuck his guy he's going to take his pink drink and shoot it as a warning. Danny is wearing a nice button down and slacks. He calls them slacks just because it irritates Kono. She also cringes when he says moist, leotard, slit, and for some bizarre reason Fraggle. Chin won't explain either. He just looks grim and shakes his head. 

Kono is wearing a skirt so short that it might as well be a belt. Danny tries not to stare, but he's got eyes. Steve pokes him every time he notices Danny's gaze dropping below the horizon. 

"Wow. Look who just walked in!" Steve grins and waves. Danny looks over his shoulder and then turns back and lets his head thunk onto the bar. It's Ludmilla and her oily little side kick, Fernando. They must be regulars because everyone greets them and air kisses their cheeks. They've seen Danny naked. They've seen Danny with Steve naked. Danny is not supposed to run into people in public who have seen him naked unless it's his physician and even then he will avoid eye contact and pretend the doctor is invisible. 

"Boys!" Ludmilla's scent reaches them before she does: Johnny Walker, cigarette smoke, and enough Jean Nate to put Revlon out of business. She parts the crowd with her bosom like a steel hulled ship breaks through ice at the South Pole. Steve lets Ludmilla air kiss both his cheeks and then she pinches him very close to one of his nipples and turns to Danny. Danny gives her a look that says, "Go ahead. Try it. You'll lose a finger." Steve just thinks it's all very funny and Danny wonders how many drinks he's had. His lips are suspiciously rosy. 

The bartender, the one with the two-inch glittery eyelashes, sets two bubble gum pink frozen drinks on the bar for Ludmilla and Fernando. Fernando's has extra cherries. Of course it does.

"So, how did you like your new photos?" Ludmilla winks at Steve. 

"They're great. Thank you so much for redoing the shoot." Steve isn't just being polite. He actually hung a photo of himself licking Danny's hip up in their bedroom. It's a good photo, but now they can never let anyone else in their bedroom ever again. Danny has nightmares about his mother barging into their bedroom and fainting dead away.

"Oh, they're playing your song!" Ludmilla waves at Fernando to finish sucking down his drink. Danny is kind of impressed by Fernando's sucking skill. And how does he have that thought surgically removed from his brain? 

Fernando is wearing a full on Saturday Night Fever suit--black shirt, white suit--lapels so wide you could hang glide with them. He climbs up onto one of the platforms scattered through the club and begins an impressive and obviously choreographed dance to ABBA's 'Fernando.' He's full on lip synching

"Come on." Steve and Kono each grab an arm and pull Danny onto the dance floor, which is packed. 

Here's the thing. Danny is a great dancer, unlike Steve who is to rhythm what wrecking balls are to cake decorating. He has to admit that Steve goes at it with incredible verve even though he knows he's terrible. 

Kono and Steve are crooning ABBA at each other. Fernando is still performing up on his platform. Danny needs a drink. A real drink. A drink that is not the color of pepto, or Hello Kitty. Danny has no problem with pink. He has a pink shirt. It's just that having only pink drinks in a gay bar is a little too on the nose. 

The song ends (Praise be to God) and Fernando bows to his adoring public and climbs down from the platform, which Kono happily hops up on. Danny is unfortunately/fortunately standing right below her. Her underwear is black lace. Panties. That's another word she hates. 'Fernando' segues into Manilow. 

"I know our rule is that it's OK to look, but come on. It's Kono." Steve tugs Danny away from his crotch-tacular view and presses himself up against Danny's back. He's got Danny by the hips and he's swaying and grinding and singing--off key and like a drunk Muppet. Danny wonders if it's only Fraggles, or if Muppets bother Kono too. He might start hiding them in places where she'll find them unexpectedly. 

"Danny. Loosen up." Steve tries to grind Danny into submission, or relaxation--but all it's doing is making him hard. 

"Steven. Unless you want to take this outside, you should stop that." 

Steve just grips Danny's hips more firmly and rubs himself off beat against Danny's ass. Someone's given Kono a lollipop that she's alternately licking and using as a mic to belt out 'Copacabana'. Chin must be used to her antics though because he's just sipping his icy pink cocktail and looking cool at the bar. He's talking to a man, at least Danny thinks it's a dude, in a feathered headdress and a corset. Danny has no problem with Drag Queens, or the gay bar scene. It's just not his thing. Steve on the other hand... 

"Steven." Danny tries to pull away because it's starting to get painful in his slacks. "We're going outside! Now!"

"I've got a better idea." Steve lurch-dances Danny to the back of the club and into a badly painted black-walled men's room. Steve is still shimmying and humming. He hip bumps Danny a couple of times.

"You have got to be kidding me." Danny waves his hands around at the small room. "One of us will get Ebola." 

"You can't get Ebola in the United States, Danny." Steve gives him a coy look and tugs at Danny's belt loop. "Besides I've always wanted to do this." 

Shit. Danny can't resist that look--slightly pouty, eyelids half lowered. Steve knows that. Fuck him. Yes, Danny thinks. Please. Danny throws up his hands in defeat and lets Steve man handle him into an empty stall. Before Danny can take a breath Steve has him nailed up against the locked stall door and his hands are everywhere, so is his tongue. And it doesn't matter that Steve's got no rhythm because he has gusto. Steve has two speeds: on and off. When he comes at Danny it's always like he's trying to devour him. When Danny wants to go slow he has to be in charge because Steve doesn't do slow unless forced to. Steve kisses his way down Danny's belly and when did he even unbutton Danny's shirt? But that thought quickly dissolves when Steve runs his tongue just inside the waistband of Danny's pants and then breathes out a long hot breath right against Danny's aching erection. Danny bangs his head back against the door, but he doesn't feel it. Fernando may have impressed Danny briefly with his cheek hollowing, but Steve? Steve's done all kinds of underwater shit and he can do things with his mouth that should break laws of physics and possibly also of God. 

Steve looks up at Danny and the heat in his eyes undoes Danny. He cants his hips forward, begging Steve to get on with it. Steve may be on his knees in the bathroom in a gay bar on Disco night, but that doesn't make him Danny's bitch. He's running this show and Danny knows it. 

"Undo your pants," Steve orders. And Steve knows how to order people to do things. 

Without breaking eye contact Danny unfastens the top button and slides down the zipper and waits. 

"Take out your cock and put it in my mouth," Steve is still ordering, but his voice is like velvet rubbed against the nap. 

Danny reaches into his boxers and pulls out his cock. It's so hard it's a purplish color and it feels good to just take himself in hand. He pushes it down away from his belly with one hand and slides his hands into Steve's hair with his other and feeds his cock into Steve's compliant, wet, hot, devious mouth. It's so good that Danny vows to never taunt Kono with Muppets of any kind. It's so good that he might come embarrassingly fast. He knows Steve can tell that and he's sucking harder and faster and Danny is gripping Steve's head like Steve is a funhouse ride, and right this minute he kind of is. 

The noise Danny makes when he comes should be mortifying, but he's too distracted to care. He's only remaining upright because Steve is pinning his hips back against the stall door. His cherry stained tongue is licking Danny clean. Danny leans back and enjoys the pleasure rushing through his veins, pulsing in his wrists, hips, and ankles. Steve buttons Danny back up and stands. It's odd how graceful he is when he's not trying to dance. 

"Do you need?" Danny flicks an eye at Steve's crotch, where it's spectacularly obvious that he dresses right. 

"Later." Steve gives Danny a deep kiss and lets him savor the tang on his tongue, the salty-bitter-sweet taste of himself. 

"What happens later?" Danny asks. 

"I'm going to borrow Kono's outfit." 

"What?" Danny bangs his head against the door again. 

"Kidding. Relax." Steve slides open the lock on the stall and follows Danny back out into the bar. Kono is still up on her platform, but she's been covered in glitter and she has a throng of adoring acolytes at her feet. 

For the rest of the night Danny drinks pink drinks, dances with Steve, even dances with Ludmilla who keeps bumping him with the prow of her bosom. He laughs with Kono and Chin and in the back of his mind he can't stop thinking about Steve in black lace panties. Not Kono's, but...


End file.
